Will You Marry Me?
by drewdog302
Summary: Balto and Jenna grow closer and the time has come for Balto to ask Jenna to marry him will she say yes or no? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1. A fight over an engagement ring.**_

* * *

it was a beautiful Friday morning and Balto the wolfdog woke up he looked next to him to see his girlfriend Jenna she was a red husky who he had been dating ever since he saved her owner Rosy from the Diptheria virus he and Jenna love each other very  
much but Balto just wanted them to be more than Boyfriend and Girlfriend he wanted them to mates.

Balto then got an idea he decided to propose to Jenna he looked at Jenna and thought _She looks prettier in her sleep._ He thought and he kissed her cheek Jenna felt the kiss and smiled in her sleep Balto was now more determined to ask Jenna  
to marry him he then got an idea he counted his money and he then went into town for an engagement ring.

Balto ended up buying Jenna a beautiful ring he started to feel proud of himself when he bumped into someone he looked up to see a black and white husky with a fancy collar he had ice blue eyes and was about an inch taller than Jenna it took Balto a second  
to realize it was his arch nemesis Steele.

"What do you want Steele?" Balto asked completely annoyed "You know what I came for hand it over." Steele said extending his paw at first Balto didn't know what the heck Steele was talking about them he realized that Steele wanted the ring that Balto  
was gonna use to propose to Jenna Balto then clenched his paw covering the ring and let out a low growl "No Steele I'm not giving you this ring." Balto said and he walked pass the taller dog.

Balto was then headbutted by Steele but thank god Balto had the ring still in his paws Balto got up looked at Steele "Look Steele I'm not in the mood to fight so just leave me alone and find your own ring." Balto said "Don't you get it you mongral half-breed  
you ruined my life and now I'm gonna ruin yours so HAND OVER THAT RING!" Steele demanded.

"NO!" Balto yelled before running off Balto looked over his shoulder to see Steele gaining up on him Balto was hoping to get Steele off of his tail but he after a few minutes of being chased Balto decided to put an end to this he screeched to hault and  
just as Steele ran close to him Balto gave Steele a huge punch in the face Steele went flying back a few feet he then felt something loose in his mouth he spitted it out it turned out to be a tooth it was canine.

Steele looked at Balto who gave him a stern look and said "Get out of here!" Steele got the message and left once Steele was gone Balto opened his paw and sighed in relief to see that Jenna's ring didn't have a scratch on it he then closed his paw and  
walked home.

* * *

 **Too be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2. Proposal**_

* * *

When Balto arrived back to his boat Jenna was up Balto didn't want herto see the ring because Balto wanted to surprise Jenna with the ring and didn't want the surprise to be spoiled so when Jenna wasn't looking Balto heit underneath a pillow

that was laying down on the deck.

Balto walked up to Jenna who turned around and nuzzled him."Good Morning Balto." She said Balto smiled and nuzzled her back "Morning Jen." Balto said "Wherewere youI woke up and you weren't next to me?" Jenna asked "I ran into Steele."

Balto explained "You got into a fight with Steele are you hurt?" Jenna asked "I'm fine but Steele ended up losing a tooth." Balto said.

Jenna nuzzled him agian "I'm more worried about you." She said Balto then stroked her soft red fur "It's okay Jenna you know I can handle Steele myself." Balto said Jenna then stopped nuzzling him and she and Balto watched the sunrise "What a pretty sunrise."  
/Jenna said "Not as pretty as you." Balto said "Oh Balto." Jenna said with a giggle "Jenna there's also another reason why I'm late." Balto said.

"What is it?" Jenna asked"Can't tell you." Balto replied"Why?" Jenna asked "It's a surprise." Balto replied "What's the surprise?" Jenna asked again "Wait till tonight." Balto said "Another date we went on one last night." Jenna said

"Jen this is something special." Balto said he stroked her soft red fur.

"Okay so where you want to go?" She asked "How about the park say um 8 PM." Balto replied "Sounds good to me."Jenna said she thensmiled and nuzzled him one last time "I'm gonna go home and get ready." Jenna said "Your gonna walk home by yourself

what about Steele?" Balto asked "I'll be fine Balto see you tonight." Jenna said Balto winked at Jenna whothen giggled and walked down the ramp to the boat.

* * *

 _ **That evening...**_

Balto was waiting for Jenna to arrive helooked at the ring that he was gonna use to propose to her he was nervous there was aslightchance that Jenna would say "No" about marrying him but Balto pushed the fear asidehe then heard

Jenna call him "I'm in the cabin to the boat." Balto called back Balto then tucked the ring in his NA Air Force collar "Hey Balto." Jenna said "Hey Jenna I'm ready to..." Balto didn't finish when he saw Jenna's appearancehis heart startedbeat

rapidly when he saw how Jenna looked.

Jenna was wearing her orange scarf that was shining cleanher fur was completely cleaned and aboveher ear there was a daisy flower clipped to her fur so it won'tfall off Balto's cheeks turned hotred (He was blushing) Balto couldn't

turn away from this because Jenna just looked off the hook beautiful.

"Wow Jenna youlook...beautiful." Balto said Jenna then giggled "Thank you Balto." Jenna said she then nuzzled him "I'm ready to go." Balto said then the two walked down the ramp to the boat and walked to the park.

* * *

Balto and Jenna were now at the park and they were underneath an oak tree looking at the night sky"What a pretty night." Jenna said "Not as pretty as you." Balto said "Oh Balto." Jenna said giggling at his comment Balto then made his move he took

a deep breath and thought _Don't worry Balto you got this you've been waiting for this moment for a long time._ Balto thought.

"Hey Jen." Balto said "Yes Balto." Jenna said answered "Jenna there's something I need to ask you." Balto said "Okay go ahead I'm listening." Jenna said "Jenna we've been together for nearly two months and I've waiting for this moment to happen since  
/I met you." Balto said he then took a deep breath and pulled out the engagement ring "Jenna will you marry me?" Balto asked.

Jenna was at first speechless then tears of joy started to slidedown her muzzle "Yes!" She cried Balto then put the ring on one ofJenna's paw fingers tears of joy were now pouring down her muzzle "Come here." Balto said Jenna then ran up to

Balto and nuzzled him like crazy Balto smiled and nuzzled her back.

* * *

After a few hours of being in the park Balto and Jenna were tired the two walked to Balto's boat and the two laid down next to each other Jenna laid down Balto then laid down next to her and wrapped themselves up in a warm blanket Balto laid his jaw on  
/Jenna's head as she snuggled close to his chest to feel his warmth _His fur is so soft and warm._ She thought Jenna felt so warm that she started to feel drowsy her eyes started to drop "Goodnight Jen I love you." Balto said "I love you too  
Balto

goodnight." Jenna said before falling asleep Balto stayed up but around 11:30 PM Balto found himself asleep too.

* * *

 _ **Balto and Jenna are engaged now there wedding will happen after a few more chaptershope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
